The present invention relates to a smoking system and more particularly to a filter system for cigarettes and the like to remove certain harmful ingredients present in tobacco smoke.
In recent years, the public has shown an increasing concern about the harmful effects of cigarette smoking. Evidence established by medical research has linked cigarette smoking to cancer and various respiratory diseases. As a result, numerous cigarette filters have been designed in an attempt to provide an econmical and efficient means to filter out ingredients present in tobacco smoke believed to be detrimental to a smoker's health, particularly nicotine and tar. Most of these devices, however, do not provide an economical and efficient solution to this problem.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a smoking sytem which is capable of removing ingredients present in tobacco smoke which have been shown to be harmful to a smoker's health.
Another object of our invention is to provide a smoking system to filter tobacco smoke and reduce the amount of nicotine and tars present in the tobacco smoke without adversely affecting the aroma and taste of the smoke.
Still a further object of our invention is to provide a smoking system to filter tobacco smoke and reduce the amount of nicotine and tars present in tobacco smoke by chemical reaction without adversely affecting the aroma and taste of the smoke.
Yet another object of our invention is to provide a smoking system to filter tobacco smoke which permits relatively free flow of smoke through the system so as not to hamper the smoker's ability to easily draw smoke without undue resistance from the filter.
A still further object of our invention is to provide a smoking system to filter tobacco smoke to reduce the amount of harmful ingredients present in the smoke and also cool the smoke as it passes through the filter.
Still another object of our invention is to provide a smoking system to filter tobacco smoke and reduce the amount of nicotine and tars present in tobacco smoke by means of a cation exchange material.
A further object of our invention is to provide a smoking system to filter tobacco smoke which is inexpensive, efficient and may be used a number of times before it is necessary to replace it.
In the preferred embodiment of our invention, cation exchange material is disposed between two filters in a cylindrical chamber. One end of the chamber is shaped to receive a cigarette and the opposite end is formed as a mouthpiece. Smoke from the cigarette passes through the filters and cation exchange material whereby the amount of nicotine, tars and other harmful ingredients present in tobacco smoke is substantially and meaningfully reduced before reaching the smoker.